


birth of aphrodite

by Octo888



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mythology References, Virginity Kink, genderbent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octo888/pseuds/Octo888
Summary: 在神明的尸体上诞生了新世界的女神。看到荆棘鸟太太的梗xp放出激情续写。是男性的凯尼斯按着女性的队长在宙斯尸体上开车的爆发脑洞…因为他很兴奋吗，终于杀死神明了。另外就是被神侮辱过的的凯尼斯在神的尸体上侮辱别人，有一种迷之命运美感。老规矩，云玩家迷之xp，完全ooc，只为自己爽，请大家手下留情。
Relationships: Caenis | Lancer/Kirschtaria Wodime
Kudos: 4





	birth of aphrodite

【凯尼♂基尔♀】社保续写

“神已经死了，”金发的女魔术师款款向被击倒在地的奥德修斯走来，她穿着柔软华丽的白色丝绸长袍，上面缀满了珍珠—对神明的反叛是人类历史上最重要的日子，当然要换上最隆重的礼服以示敬意。她蹲下身子，直直地望进对方眼睛，“接下来，要为我而战吗？”

回答她的只有沉默。奥林匹斯新的主宰站起身来，优美地摇了摇头，轻蔑而又带点怜悯地看向自己拿着长枪的servant，向他点了点头。

凯尼斯狞笑起来，枪尖和眼睛一同变成了血红色。

一切都结束以后，基尔什塔利亚坐在主神宙斯那台巨大的终端之前沉默着。她坐得笔直，手里抚摸着主神光滑的操作界面不知道在想些什么，对自己身后默默接近的沉重的脚步声没有一点反应。  
“都解决了，”凯尼斯从背后抱了上来，手里还牢牢拿着带血的长枪。“你不觉得你应该给我一些奖励吗？”  
“你想要什么？”奥林匹斯的新主人合上了灰蓝色的明眸，安心地向后靠过去。她以为对方会向她纯洁无暇的身体讨取一个深吻，如同凡人追逐阿芙罗狄忒一样，暧昧而憧憬但不会越雷池一步；然而出乎她意料的是，神代的战士已经兴奋到了难以控制的程度。她被整个人暴力地拉起来按在主神失去机能的躯体上。lancer火热还带着血腥气的身体完全贴上来，跟女性身体的凸凹严丝合缝。  
“少装蒜了，你知道我想要的东西很清楚。”战士说着开始啃咬她的嘴唇，一只手向下摸索着裙摆的底部，一只手牢牢地把眼前的女人按在冰冷的操作台上；她努力地抵抗着lancer的攻击，用自己唯一空闲的右手尽力地阻止男人掀起她的裙子，但是嘴唇却顺从地张开，跟男人唇齿相接，尽力地迎合对方强硬的攻击。  
“别这样…停下来，凯尼斯，我不想在这样的事情上对你用令咒。” 刚才已经用令咒加强了忠诚的lancer，没想到这样的强化会反过来威胁到自己。她不想在同一个servant身上用两划  
“嗯？你可别跟我说你不想要，明明已经有感觉成这样了，”lancer用力捏了一把女人的胸部，身下的躯体还是忍不住大叫了一声，发出的却是过度娇媚的呻吟声。英灵显然认为隔着华丽的裙子和胸衣享受魔术师的胸部不够过瘾，于是索性从领口把长袍和胸罩全都撕开，强行把一对娇小挺拔的胸部暴露在外。他俯下身啃咬女人胸前的红点，一边咬牙切齿地说，“你可别跟我说谎。你明明很喜欢的，怎么样，躺在神明的尸体上被人侵犯舒服吗？是不是从我杀了那个老混蛋的时候就想要了？”

基尔什塔利亚并没有被他的淫语激怒，反而像博爱慈悲的女神那样摸了摸他埋在自己胸部的头。这让他更加恼火了；他一口咬上了女人的肩膀，右手泄愤似的蹂躏对方已经被咬的青一块紫一块、乳头甚至有些出血的胸乳，同时强行掰开她的双腿挤进双腿中间，坚硬的下体隔着一层裙摆顶着阴部。正面的裙摆基本已经被掀到腰际，背面则沿着曾经的主神的金属躯体垂落，像年幼的新娘无辜地躺在混床上，等待被身下的白床单检验贞洁。  
“命运…真神奇呢，对于你来说，”魔术师像是想到了什么似的。“现在轮到你在神灵的躯体上玷污别的女人了。”  
“没错，我今天终于想那些肮脏丑陋的神复仇了。”战士满意地说，“我把那条狗刺穿的瞬间就兴奋起来了。你不是也暗暗开心吗？就算我现在不干你，你今天晚上也肯定会找一个男人破了你的处。是谁？那个小白毛还是那个狼人？还是那个娘娘腔？还是干脆让他们三个一起爽爽？”看到足够侮辱性的语言终于引起了魔术师的不快，servant更兴奋了。“我看到你的眼神了…你把奥德修斯那条狗按在地上让他效忠的时候的时候的那个表情，啧啧，老子是真想就在那把你办了。”

他这么说着，还是嫌身下仿佛倒腾不完的裙摆麻烦，索性沿着长袍的裂口继续撕下去，一口气把华丽的长裙撕成两半。然后二话不说，强行掰开女魔术师的双腿进入她未经人事的身体，满意地在对方的耳边出了口气。破处的鲜血顺着二人交合的地方流下，玷污了曾经的主神的机械之躯———在神明的尸体上，新的女神诞生了。


End file.
